Field of the Invention
In the processing of mail on the floor of a post office or in the mail room of a mailer, sorters are known that sort mail in accordance with the destination of such mail. The most common form of sorter is a bar code sorter wherein mail is sorted in accordance with a bar code printed thereon, whether such bar code be the postnet bar code or a full size bar code. Sorters have a large number of bins into which mail pieces are placed, for example, as many as three hundred binds, each bin receiving mail pieces for a designated destination. For example, a post office in New York City will have bins which individually will receive mail pieces for a specific zip code within New York City, bins that individually will receive mail pieces of for towns in the area of New York City and bins that will receive mail for mail distribution centers in other parts of the country. The mail in the bins are put into trays or sacks for subsequent processing.